logans_runfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judas Goat
The Judas Goat is the ninth episode of the Logan's Run television series. It first aired 19 Dec 1977. The original title for this story was "Wake the Dead". It was changed on the second draft of the script. Guest Stars *'Gary Tomlin' (sp) as Joseph 8 What a small part he had.... *'Nicholas Hammond '''as Hal 14 also in ''Fantastic Journey, playing Tye in The Innocent Prey, The Martian Chronicles as Captain Arthur Black, and of course as Spider Man in the TV series! *'Lance Le Gault '''as Matthew also played two characters in ''Battlestar Galactica, first as Bootees in "The Lost Warrior", and later as the Bollian called Maga in "Man with Nine Lives", and later again in "Baltar's Escape". In Star Trek The Next generation he played Capt. K'Temoc in the episode "The Emissary". Even more interesting is that he was in B-5Crusade playing "Senator Jacob Redway" in the episode "Each Night I Dream of Home" *'Wright King '''as Jonathon (Council of Elders) Also in Carousel, Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973) as Dr. Murger. On Tv he appeared in ''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, The Invaders, and Twilight Zone. *'Spencer Milligan '''as Garth He was the Dad in ''Land of the Lost but he was also in Woody Allen's Sleeper as Jeb Hrmthmg and he also ran for years on General Hospital as Ray Gibbons *'Morgan Woodward '''as Morgan (Council of Elders) Also in Carousel, he played Dr. Simon Van Gelder in the classic ''Star Trek episode "Dagger of the Mind". On the big screen as the Cayman of the Lambda Zone from Battle Beyond the Stars (1980) he has also appeared on X-Files, Milennium and Brisco County Jr. *'Andrew Masset' as Carlos I think he played a robot in Futureworld and was in Misfits of Science as Cassatti in "Once Upon a Night" *'Diane Lander' as Elna The girl on patrol Also in Wonder Woman as "Nancy" in "Stolen Faces" *'Patric Skelton' as Mark (a Sandman) More recently played the Vice President of the United States on 7 Days in "Sleepers" during the first season. He also played "Private Gormsby" On Wonder Woman in the episode "Judgment from Outer Space". *'James Poyner' as Theo Anyone have any information on who this was? Or what else he played in? perahps a sandman or the doctor or a council member? Summary This episode starts with a terrified chase scene on a limited set. A really limited set! I mean so limited the director probably wandered onto the set and said.. "I am filming a chase scene on one hallway with one door? how many angles can I get out of this?" I think this must have been a standing set left over form Westworld or something. I think they should have gone the route with "Carousel" and filmed some of it in a shopping mall. It would have been a lot better with him running through some crowds. However they worked with what they had and they did a really good job of it as Nicholas Hammond as Hal 14 ( alias Peter Parker form TV's Spider Man) is ruthlessly hunted down by a vicious Sandman (whose name is Gary Tomlin as Joseph 8. I think he also played in a lot of soap operas) He does not have much of a part though. Just as Hal reaches the "Danger" door to the old city the Sandman blasts him. Joseph 8 has to confirm the identity of the runner. Guess what? he was a Carousel Technicial grade 3! The Sandman gets a special order to deliver the body to the research lab in green sector two and they even send a maze car to pick him up! however they do not show this. By contrast this set (used only in one shot) is quite interesting. Arriving there he is greeted by doctors who instruct him to follow. He follows them into an operating room complete with Doc's spider like device. They place the body on a table and ask him to lie on the other table. Joseph 8, being a good Sandman, does not question the order of things. The twist of a few knobs and dials and both the body of Hal 14 and Joseph 8 are transformed. This scene is quite long. I would have liked to have seen more info on his transformation before. The doctor tells him to rise and calls Joseph Hal 14 now. Shortly thereafter the doctor arrives in front of the council of elders. Has seems confused but the learning machine has prepared him with all of Hal's memories. The council introduces themselves. Hall is confused. hall thinks they have renewed. he is promised a seat on the council if he brings Logan and Jessica back So they can tell all that there is no life on the outside. The solarcraft is driving along. Hal jumps out of a hidden Groundcar behind some rocks. He travels down a path so he ends up in front of their vehicle. Logan spots him as a runner. They stop. Hal spots Logan and pretends to be spooked. he runs away. Rem suggests it is Logan's uniform which has frightened Hal. Logan chases him. Logan corners him. Logan tells hal that he is a runner too. Hal is surprised to see Logan. Logan helps Hal back to the Solarcraft. There Hal remembers seeing Jessica, who at one point he told of his doubts about Carousel. he was worried at the time that jessica would report him. Jessica tells him that she was too busy helping other runners. Hal relates how stories of Logan's and Jessica's escape made them all try even harder back in the City of Domes, and that there are more and more runners each day! Jesica gives Hal some water. Hal learns that Rem is an Android and not a robot. They get back in the solarcraft. he tells them agian about how many more runners there are every day. He thinks they might rise up and fight the Sandmen. They all remember Logan 5, the only Sandman to become a runner. He suggests they if they went back they could topple the order. Logan seems convinced. He asks Rem. Rem does not think they could do it as the Sandmen are well organized. As they drive along Logan continues to think about the idea. Their ship is stopped by a force field. Hal is confused. They can not open the doors. They sit in the car and wait, but Rem notices that no air can get in. He only gives them five minutes to live. This is not a problem for Rem though. Some people approach the Solarcraft. Jessica wonders who they are. A woman, Diane Lander as Elna, tells Garth (the apparent leader) that one of them is a Sandman. Garth tells Logan to throw out his weapon that blasts. Jessica wonders how he knew about Sandmen. Rem suggest they find out in less than 4.3 minutes. Logan agrees to throw out his weapon if they lower the force field. Garth deactivates the force field with one of the guns form Half Life. Elna gets the flamegun and is delighted saying "This is the best patrol of all!" They are happy that they have captured a Sandman. The people emerge from the Solarcraft. Logan says to Garth that if they know of Sandmen they must know about runners and that they are all runners. Garth tells them that is for the Provider to determine and that they will be taken to him. On the way Hal suggests they get the weapon away from Garth and terminate them all. Logan is preoccupied and does not notice this slip. Rem hopes the Provider will provide them with their freedom! Rem thinks it is odd that the computers inside are in such disrepair. Garth shows off the sandman to the Provider. The Provider mutters something about it being unfortunate that they found him and how he only wanted to be left alone. He points the flamegun at Logan. Jessica screams for him to wait. Jessica remembers Lance Le Gault as Matthew 12 from the City of Domes. Logan is impressed that he is the first runner. Jessica was there when he ran. Matthew finally remembers. He is impressed that Jessica found her way to his Sancturay. Hal confirms that Logan is a runner. Matthew is impressed with Rem. he tells Garth that there will be extra joy tonight for him and his patrol. He tells Rem how he has been repairing the computers. Matthew tells them how he organized the people. Logan tells him of their plan to get the people to revolt. Logan thinks that Matthew is just what they need to get the people to rise up! Jessica is depressed that Matthew is not really interested in helping them. Logan thinks it might take a while to come around to the idea. Hal urges then to go back without Matthew. Logan wonders why he is in such a hurry to get back to the place he just escaped form. Hal feeds him some line about how important it is. Logan tells him one night won't make a difference. Hal agrees. Dinner time in matthews sanctuary goes smoothly. Matthew says that he has other loyalties and priorities. he does not want to abandon these people. Garth is asked some questions. Matthew tells garth to take his extra hour of joy now. Jessica is confused by this. Matthew tells them that the M-4 control computer. Matthew has never used the computer as it is the peoples herritage. Evidently it was the first computer he was able to fix. Matthew takes Jessica out on the balcony. He tells how he brought the people back from barbarism. He says that the is just guiding them. Jessica thinks this counter to the way he once was. He tells her times change. The next day Hal catches up with Garth. Hal expresses an interest in the patrol weapons. Hal asks where they are locked away. Logan comes in during the middle of this. Hal makes up a lie and makes it up quick and tells Logan that the weapons might be useful in overthrowing the Sandmen. At this point Matthew arrives and tells them that they will not be needing them as they will not be allowed to leave. Matthew worries about them telling the Sandmen where to find him. He intends to stay free. He tells Logan he can be guests or prisoners but they can never leave. Night falls and back in their room Rem turns himself off for a while. Logan does not want Rem to go off yet. Hal suggests they go for the weapon's locker. Joy time is in 15 minutes. Jessica will keep Matthew occupied. In Jessica's room Matthew arrives and tells here that they will not be leaving. Jessica though he was as dedicated to the cause as he used to be. he think it would be a shame to have nothing behind those beautiful eyes should the Sandmen capture here and empty her mind. Jessica is annoyed. He tells her that he told her she should run if she wanted to save her life. she ran and she is still alive. he tells her that she is going on a fools errand back to the City of Domes. Matthew starts to leave but Jessica calls him back in. He thought he made his point. he is on to Jessica's stalling. Rem manages to open the gun cabinet just at Garth , Matthew, and others arrives with Jesscia in tow. Matthew notices that they have broken the lock. Matthew closes the cabinet back up. Well not really as the metal cabinet does not close completely and begins to open back up slowly. He thinks this was very resourceful of Logan. Jessica says she is sorry to Logan. Matthew thought they would appreciate living here in time. now they will simply be prisoners. Back in the main room Garth arrives with Hal. Garth is sent away. Hal pitches an idea. If Rem were to repair his master computer then they would all be safe. Hal suggest they trade their freedom for the androids help. He tells them that the Sandmen only care about getting Logan and Jessica back. Matthew likes the plan. he thinks it over. back in the room with the mural they wiat for word. Matthew arrives and tells them they can go, but he can not go with them. But Rem must stay. He does not tell them it is Hal's plan. He gives the gun back to Logan. Rem likes the idea of being helpful. Logan and Jessica do not want to leave Rem. Rem tells them they can come back and get him when they have done what they set out to do. Hal is delighted! Matthew takes Rem to the computer room. Rem flicks a few switches and things light back up. The damage will take a while to fix. Matthew leaves Rem to his work. he goes back to the main room and flips a switch he tells the computer to display the location of the others. On a screen with see Hal and Logan walking down a slope. Logan confides to Jessica that hal has something about him that he is not to be trusted. Matthwe displays the Solarcraft. Back in the computer room Rem is looking at schematics. Matthew orders a power circuit directly to the vehicle. He then orders the computer to build up an massive energy charge. the computer warns him that the vehicle will be destroyed when the energy is discharged. Hal and the others keep walking. Rem suddenly sees what the M-4 is doing. Matthew overrides the programing of the computer. Rem sees the alarm. After they have entered the Solarcraft, Rem realizes what is going on and orders the charge to be reversed.. Matthew orders the computer to discharge the energy. There is a huge explosion and Jessica and Logan can hear it all the way from their car. they run back to the compound to find out what happened. Hal tells Logan what whatever happened is not his concern. Logan tells Hal that Rem is back there. They run into the compound. there they find Garth who tells then that the provider is dead. Rem comes stumbling in . Rem admits that he caused the explosion. He tells them how he reversed the charge. Hal is shocked that Matthew was going to kill them. Rem is upset because he has broken the first law of robotics and has taken a human life. Jessica tells him that he did it to save them. Logan tells rem how they saved all three of them. Rem is still disturbed. Garth is confused that the provider meant to harm them. Garth is upset. Logan tells them how he made them into slaves. Garth asks Hal to stay. Garth worries that there is no Joy. Logan asks Rem to fix up a computer to teach them how to live. They can live the same as their ancestors. Logan warms them not to become the slaves of the machine. Garth agrees to try. Rem feels better. The solarcraft is driving and arrives quickly back at the City of Domes. It is almost morning. Logan and the others emerge. Rem checks the area for lifeforms. Hal leads the way. Logan worries about being spotted in the sunlight. Meanwhile a Groundcar is patroling. On the way they talk about an end to carousel and a revolution. Hal starts pumping Jessica for the names of other runners so they can consolidate their plan of attack. Logan is worried about this, but Jessica puts him off by telling him that each runner only knows a few names of people in the resistance. The Groundcar approaches. Hal takes off in front a bit of the others. The Sandmen know there is someone out there. They arrive at a hatch in the desert. Logan notices that that hatch is the same one that they escaped from. Francis must have had it sealed up by now. Logan suspect and Hal makes a break for it. Logan tackles him but he gets up and runs away. the other Sandmen approach. Logan chases Hal. Jessica wonders why Logan does not use his weapon. Rem tells here the other Sandmen would see the flash it made. the Sandmen think Logan is a Sandman chasing Hal. They get out to help. The Sandmen shoot Hal. well one of them does as they only have one working flamegun ; ) Logan stands over the body so they can not see his face. He tries to bluff them. It does not work and he stuns them both. Jessica arrives with Rem and Logan speculates that Hal was actually a Sandmen with the memories and face of Hal. Rem suggests they leave as he gets bad vibrations. They go back to the Solarcraft where Jessica is disappointed that there is no rebellion. Rem tells them that history has a way of timing rebellions and that her time will come. They drive off away from the city again. Category:Series Category:Logan's Index